Accurately locating mobile devices that are active on a network is beneficial not just to mobile device users, but also to the network operator. If the network operators know the precise locations of the mobile devices, many services can be offered that would not otherwise be possible. Such services can include: dynamic provisioning of coupons as mobile device users pass in front of retail stores; marketing; analyzing traffic flow and routes; and analyzing network performance issues. Network performance issues can include poor coverage areas and dropped calls. Knowing the precise location of where network performance issues are occurring can be beneficial in troubleshooting and solving the issues.